The present invention is directed to biodegradable matrices for tissue regeneration.
Polysaccharides, such as glycosaminoglycans that include hyaluronic acid (HA) have been used in a wide variety of biomaterials. Hyaluronic acid (HA), a naturally-occurring polysaccharide, has been used in matrix engineering in ophthalmic and orthopedic medicine. Clinical indications for HA alone are limited by its physical properties and the short residence time of the natural HA molecule. A formaldehyde cross-linked HA, Hylan, has been used in viscosupplementation of arthritic diseased joints (Takigami et al., 1993, Carbohydrate Polymers 22: 153-160.
Berg et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,418, issued Apr. 4, 1996) disclose glycosaminoglycans, such as, HA, chondroitin sulfates, keratan sulfates, chitin and heparin, chemically conjugated to a synthetic hydrophilic polymer, such as polyethylene glycol (PEG) that are used as injectable formulations or solid implants. Kimata et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,942 issued Nov. 7, 1995) disclose phospholipid linked glycosaminoglycans and their use as metastasis inhibitors. Sakurai, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,881 issued May 10, 1994, disclose glycosaminoglycan-modified proteins. Balazs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,326 issued Jul. 7, 1992, disclose hyaluronan cross-linked with divinyl sulfone.